Death
by HappyTreeFan123
Summary: The gang are mysteriously dying one by one, but they do not know the cause. One day, more come in, also wondering what is up. Will they survive and find out the cause? Or die, and never find it out? Accepting OC's.


Me: This is my first story, but not my first ever. You see, I have another account on this website, but I am making this one for HTF stories and perhaps I will do more later on. However, I will not say my other name. You can try and figure that out for yourselves ;). Enjoy, and please review! OC form at the end of the chapter.

...

Cuddles smiled as he got out of his bright yellow bed, the rays of sunlight gleaming through his window and onto his face. He put on his pink bunny slippers, and walked over to the small wooden table at the end of the room. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. A bunny stared back at him. Still smiling, Cuddles swiftly made his way down the stairs, going to the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day. You see, Cuddles had asked Giggles to go to the movies with him the day before, and she had said 'Yes'.

Cuddles whistled to himself as he looked at the bright blue sky, the white, fluffy clouds floating around the world. Suddenly, there was a huge screech coming from outside. He glanced outside in shock. His garden fence had been pushed over. A red car was lying on its side, smoke swiftly flying to the sky. Outside of the car was The Mole, lying on his side as blood trickled down his cheek. His leg was twisted badly and his walking stick was on the other side of the garden to him. Cuddles's vegetables were scattered all over the place, making it look like a bomb had hit the garden.

Cuddles grabbed the keys and unlocked the back door, sweat rolling down his forehead. He stumbled outside and leant down beside The Mole.

'HELP!' screamed Cuddles.

After a few minutes, Cuddles got up, brushed the dust toff his dirty shoulders and shrugged, walking back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

...

Meanwhile, Handy was lying face-down on the road, his blood all over Petunia, who was crying in fear. Giggles was walking down the street, fixing her bow to her head when she noticed the scene. Flippy was stabbing Mime, who was silently screaming.

'Not today...' she whispered. 'Please not today...'

She turned around and ran back up the deserted street, Nutty watching her through his bedroom window as she sped out of view, leaving dust behind.

'Hmmm...I wonder what is happening...' Nut said silently, opening the door and running down the street towards the scene, chewing vigorously on a lollipop.

...

Cuddles was sitting on his bright red sofa, many pictures of Giggles and his friends hanging delicately on the wall. Suddenly, the door knocked. Cuddles got up, and began to sweat.

'Oh god...What am I gonna do? I can't take this pressure! Ugh, this is so annoying!' he paced up and down the room, leaving marks on the expensive carpet.

He walked into the doorway, where more pictures of Giggles hang. He opened it, and smiled nervously at the pink chipmunk who stood before him.

'H-hey Giggles' he said, sweating even more.

Giggles looked at him weirdly. Cuddles glanced down, and saw a pool of sweat around his feet.

'I'm too worried...' he thought, shaking as he closed the door. 'Just have fun...'

They both walked down the street on silence.

'So, um, what film are we going to watch?' asked Giggles, stopping and turning to look at the yellow rabbit, who was fidgeting.

'Um, I-I thought you would like to choose' said Cuddles, his voice trembling.

'Aw, thanks' smiled Giggles, turning back.

They finally made it to the cinema, where they saw a horrid sight. It was on fire, with Flaky running out screaming, who was also in flames. Dead bodies surrounded the building, such as Pop and Cub, Lifty and Shifty, and Sniffles.

'Haven't you thought lots of us are dying recently?' asked Giggles.

'Y-yeah' replied Cuddles, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Suddenly, they saw figures appearing, heading into the town. They walked over to Cuddles and Giggles.

'We are all new here. Um, what exactly is happening?'

...

Right, let's get over with the OC form.

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love interests:

There. And please remember to send them in through PM. Please review too! Oh yeah,your OC's are just like normal HTF residents, they may die at some point.


End file.
